


Who Is She?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You meet Poe and seemed to have made an impression on him. He wants to see you again, but the problem is he just can't seem to find you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Who Is She?

You watched the footage as Starkiller Base blew up into pieces. You and the rest of the crew back at the Resistence base cheered. 

“We did it, General! We got ‘em!” You heard Poe Dameron exclaim through the comm.

“Good work, Poe. Now get yourself and the rest of your squadron back here so we can celebrate.” General Organa said with a smile.

“Yes ma'am!”

You walked up to Leia, “This will definitely hinder the First Order and Snoke’s plans. I just hope it will delay them for a while.”

Leia nodded, “I hope so too. But for now, let’s celebrate this victory.”

You and everyone else on the base all crowded together in the hangar watching as the X-Wing squadron landed. As soon as Poe hopped out of the cockpit, everyone was cheering and patting him on the back.

“C'mon guys! It wasn’t just me! My team helped too!” The rest of the squadron stood next to Poe as everyone cheered with him. You smiled at Poe’s proud expression on his face.

“Let’s get this celebration started shall we?!” Poe yelled and everyone cheered. Next thing you knew, music was playing, people were dancing, people were drinking, everyone was having a great time!

You weren’t much of a party person, so you and a guy you just met, Daytin, sat under an X-Wing watching everyone enjoy themselves.

“This is so nice,” Daytin said as he sipped his Twi'lek liquor, “Even for a little bit, we don’t have to worry about the First Order. It’s great to be stress free.”

“Yeah, working in the control room is the most stressful.”

“No way! Being a nurse is!”

You scoffed, “You barely have any patients coming in.”

“But when I do, it’s hectic and stressful!”

You two were too into arguing that you didn’t realize that Poe was standing looking over you two with a smile on his face, “What’s with the arguing? You’re supposed to be enjoying yourselves." 

Daytin gestured to you, "She thinks working in the control room is more stressful than working in the medbay.”

Poe sat down with you guys, “Ooouuu. That’s a tough comparison.”

“C'mon, Poe. You know the medbay can be pretty crazy.”

He nodded, “True, but there’s always something going on in the control room. So I’m gonna go with her.”

“HA! IN YOUR FACE!”

Daytin held his hands up, “Alright alright. Fine.” He stood up, “I’ll be back.”

Poe extended his hand out to you, “Poe Dameron.”

You laughed as you shook his hand, “I know who you are Commander. I think I’d be stupid if I didn’t.”

Poe chuckled, “Well, I think I feel stupid since I don’t know your name.”

You scoffed and sipped your drink, “You’re going to have to earn that privilege.”

Poe smiled, “Oh, privilege, huh? So you think you’re all high and mighty?” He gently nudged you.

You giggled and shrugged, “It’d be nice to think so. I mean, look at you, everyone knows who you are.”

Poe shrugged, “I mean, it’s great that everyone thinks so highly of me, but it’s kind of hard. Everyone expects me to succeed in everything I do and it’s hard to meet those expectations when I have those moments where I just want to give up.”

You looked at him in shock. You didn’t expect this from the head strong and confident pilot you thought you knew. I guess that’s exactly what he was talking about, “Wow. Well, I’m happy you decided to share this with me and you don’t even know me.”

Poe scooted closer to you, “I don’t know why…but I feel like I can tell you anything. Why is that?”

You started to blush when you realized how close Poe’s face was to yours, “I-I don’t know.” You turned your head away, “Some people say I’m a good listener. I, honestly, prefer to listen rather than speak. I like listening to people, especially when people talk about something they love or something funny that happened. I like watching them smile and seeing their eyes light up.”

“Why didn’t run into each other sooner?”

“I don’t go out much. I’m not very social.”

“You’re..different.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” You smirked.

“Absolutely. It’s good to be different.”

“POE!” Both of your heads shot up to see Snap jogging towards you two. Both of you stood and Snap patted Poe’s back, “Hey, Poe. Some people want to hear about how exactly you managed to blow up Starkiller and I said only you know the true story. So let’s go.” He began to pull Poe’s wrist and Poe didn’t even get to excuse himself. 

You laughed as Poe was dragged away. He turned back and yelled, “I’ll see you around!” You waved back at him.

It was starting to get late, so you figured it was time to get to bed. You finished the rest of your drink and made your way to your room.

“Hey, that girl was pretty cute. Who is she?” Snap asked as he and Poe made their way to the expecting group.

Poe face palmed himself, “I didn’t get her name!”

Snap laughed, “Seriously? You two were sitting there looking all cozy and you didn’t get her name?”

“She said I didn’t have the privilege to know!”

“Well, Commander, looks like you have to hunt down for this girl again. It seemed like you really liked her.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I’ll do.”

* * *

For the next couple of days, Poe, with the help of Snap, had been on the hunt for you. But you didn’t know they were looking for you. Nope. You heard that Poe was looking for a beautiful girl with an interesting personality. And you didn’t think that sounded like you at all. So you didn’t bother.

When you walked into the control room Lieutenant Connix looked giddy. You eyed her warily, “What’s got you in such a happy mood?”

“I heard that Poe and Snap are gonna be coming around trying to look for his mystery girl.” You rolled your eyes. You regretted telling her about how you talked to Poe that night. She was convinced that he was looking for you.

“Seriously, Connix, it’s not me. He was talking to a bunch of girls. He’s looking for someone who’s got this oh so great personality and killer looks. Obviously,” You gestured to your face, “that’s not me.”

“You really underestimate your looks, you know that?”

“Psh. Please.”

“Y/N.” Leia was calling you over.

You walked over to her and smiled, “Yes, General?”

“Did you look over the letters from the Republic I received?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Thoughts?”

“Their request is ridiculous. Sure they need more protection, but we need all the weapons we can get. We’re fighting this war on their behalf. We can’t just ship half our supply all over the galaxy for them and their allies." 

Leia nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Now, you can tell that to the council themselves.”

Your eyes widened, “Wait, what?”

She put a hand on your shoulder, “I’ve watched you grow into a very headstrong person, Y/N. When I’m gone, hoping that doesn’t happen any time soon, but when I am, I want you to take my place. So to start you off, you’ll speak to the senators and ambassadors on my behalf.”

“General, I don’t think-”

“You can do this, Y/N. I have faith in you.”

You sighed, “Okay. When do I do this?”

Leia smiled, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?! Oh stars, I need to prepare myself. Permission to be excused for the day?”

“I think you’ll do fine, but granted.” You immediately rushed out of there without a word to anyone else.

When Poe and Snap arrived to the control room, they were immediately confronted by Leia. They straightened at her appearance.

“Uh, General Organa, ma'am.”

“Dameron, we’re all trying to work here. I don’t need you and Snap causing any mischief here.”

“No mischief, ma'am. I swear. I’m sure you’ve heard about my little search.”

She nodded, “Yes, and I find it ridiculous how you didn’t even get her name.” She chuckled.

Poe smiled, “I know. Must’ve been the alcohol.”

“Right. Blame the alcohol.” She patted Poe’s shoulder and headed to her office.

“Alright.” Snap clapped his hands together, “Let’s find your girl.” They went their separate ways weaving through control panels trying to get a look at every female in the room. Again, nothing.

Poe groaned in frustration as he exited the control room, “I’m never going to find her!" 

Just when all hope is lost, the sound of laughter filled his ears. His ears perked and he followed the sound down the hall and around the corner. There you stood talking to a small group of people smiling and laughing. Poe immediately rushed over to you with a big smile and wide eyes. He thought that he probably looked crazy right now.

"IT’S YOU!”

Your head slightly cocked to the side,“ Yes, it is. Did you need something Commander?”

“Girl, do you know the struggle we went through to find you?” Snap asked as he hung his arm over Poe’s shoulder.

“Wait, I’m your mystery girl?”

“Yeah!” Poe exclaimed.

You chuckled, “Oh. Sorry. I just didn’t think your mystery girl would be me.”

“What? Why not?”

You scoffed, “Poe Dameron was looking for some beautiful girl with an amazing personality. That didn’t sound like me at all.”

Poe laughed, “But that’s exactly you! Ugh. What am I doing?” Poe ran his hand through his hair. He stuck out his hand, “Hi, I’m Poe Dameron. And your name is?”

You giggled, “Well seeing as to how you went on this big manhunt to find me, I guess you have the privilege of knowing my name.” You took his hand and shook it, “Y/N L/N.”

Poe smiled, “The pleasure is mine. So, Y/N, would you like to go on a date with me some time? If you don’t plan on running out on me again.”

“Well, I have my own personal diplomatic mission for the General tomorrow and probably won’t be back in a day or two. But after I come back would be great.”

Poe’s eyes shined and he had a big smile on his face, “Perfect.”


End file.
